1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides novel pyridiniumaldoximes having micellar characteristics which are useful in the deactivation of known organophosphate pesticides and insecticides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compounds of the formula ##STR1## wherein R.sup.1 is a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl group and X.sup..crclbar. represents an anion derived from a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt have been previously described. Of these, the best known are 1-methyl pyridinium-2-aldoxime iodide ("2-PAM") and 1-methyl pyridinium-3-aldoxime iodide ("3-PAM"). 2-PAM has been used therapeutically as a cholinesterase reactivator in attempts to overcome some of the effects of poisoning with anticholinesterases such as organophosphorus insecticides.